narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sengetsu Hōzuki
|age = 35 (Currently) |gender = Male |height = 196 cm (6'5") |weight = 90 kg (198 lbs) |family = Zangetsu Hōzuki (Father) Engetsu Hōzuki (Mother) Wangetsu Hōzuki (Sister) |allies = Shirona (Sensei) Yakuin (Subordinate) |enemies = |nature = (Affinity) |occupation = Head of the |affiliation = Kame Cavern |manga = |anime = |japanese = |english = |image gallery = yes}} Sengetsu Hōzuki (繊月鬼灯, Hōzuki Sengetsu) is an -level finding his allegiance nestled within the tainted arms of the . By extension, he is also a descendant of a demonic race referred to by sea dwellers at large as the , as well as the leader of the unspoken division, with his success in the particular field, along with his glistening milk white hair color having led to his recognition as the . Familiarized as a weapon of mass destruction bearing loyalty to the village concealed by mist, he is but a token of discipline who promotes the outdated ideals of the Bloody Mist era, albeit whilst retaining his sanity in the process. For this reason, he is considered both a threat to all of mankind and a savior of the generation all at once. His considerable political power has garnered him immense authority and infamy across the seven seas, where many tremor in the mere presence of his name. There are two notable sides to the coin that is Sengetsu: one who withholds the infernal motives of the demon, and another that cherishes the meaning of life to another separate domain. However, when push comes to shove, the basis of his actions can only be related back towards his legion of faith. In recent times, he has widely been acknowledged as a potential candidate for the position of , though has stated that he will not accept the honor until he has returned all Seven Swords to their rightful birthplace. During this quest, he took up the title as the . Appearance Personality History Big Fish in a Small Pond Powers and Abilities Water Release Across the seven seas, it is believed that there is not a single individual as well versed in the way of the ocean as Sengetsu himself. A man who stands as the sheer embodiment of the water nature transformation in itself, he holds within his grasp the power to devastate entire continents if properly assembled, making the well distinguished prowess of the Second Hokage dull in comparison. His power is such that, due to the overwhelming presence of water upon earth, it is akin to having a planet at his disposal. Sengetsu is able to manipulate, control, and utterly dominate all forms of water, whether it be in its predestined liquified state, frozen into a solid, or dissipated into a gas. He was met with the blessing of his forefathers at a tender age, leading him into gaining control over the demonic Hōzuki by subduing their own abilities with his own supreme expertise. His own clan members are now but puppets —mere tools which he can control in the same manner he would any medium of water to do his bidding. The focal point of Sengetsu's offense resides within his supreme usage of his clan's hiden, more particularly the . It has converted him into the very element itself, awarding him with many other abilities as a result, which he can make use of to further devastate his various opponents. Another promising, yet relatively unknown factor deployed by Sengetsu is his talent in altering the temperatures of his water, similar to the traditional usage of the kekkei genkai. Much like the aforementioned, Sengetsu casts judgement upon the waters through the basis of a pH scale, allowing him to either heat up the conflicting waters to their boiling point, or even lower their temperature down to where they are frozen cold. This has many various usages off the battlefield as well; cold water happens to be great when used in pranks against other members of his village, while the heated temperatures attract voluptuous women to the hot springs, and even serve as recuperative bases to recover from grievous injuries simply by resting within it. Sengetsu's widespread usage of the water element sees him using it in both offensive and defensive mannerisms, and at times, even for supplementary purposes, such as to enhance his own capabilities or for the amusement of others, be it for an engaging bathing session or a themed water park. Just as he is able to liquify essentially any given substance, his dominance over the element of water even allows him to deprive the very same given substances of the festivity; in example, were he to be met by another human, he would be more than capable of absorbing the viable amounts of water held within their bodies simply through the means of the utmost basic physical contact. When utilizing a water technique, Sengetsu, on most instances, does not have to worry for the sake of his own chakra reserves; he expands upon the already existent water vapors in the atmosphere; however, if for whatever reason, this was to be the case, the drain on his stamina would be minimal at best, for he has practiced each and everyone of his techniques an endless amount of times, to the point where they have become like second nature. *' ' (水化の術, Suika no Jutsu): The blessing of the Hōzuki branded into a physical label, those referred to as demons are appraised for the sheer display of their highly reputed, yet mysteriously conjugated, hiden, which is often times misinterpreted into being a kekkei genkai. Much like any other fish in the sea, Sengetsu was taught to swim before the concept of walking even surfaced into his future; for better or for worse, he honed his presence within the waters until he himself became the embodiment of the aforementioned element. Indeed, the basis of the Hydrification Technique is the conversion of one's spirit into a liquified state of being, so as to become one with the ocean in a literal sense. From his head all the way down to his toe, all is transfigured into a liquified state; however, what most fail to realize, is that Sengetsu is even able to liquify other objects, as the case of his own clothes would suggest. This even allows Sengetsu to merge with entire bodies of water, taking control over the element to completely dominate his various opponents. Even so, the most beneficial of obligations awarded to a practitioner of the spell remains its gift of being able to breathe under water, pertaining a great advantage to Sengetsu where all others would otherwise find themselves severely restricted to the constraints of oxygen held within their lungs. It also provides Sengetsu with a direct immunity to the nature transformation, as a water-orientated attack would only supply the demon with greater power, albeit at the cost of having to waste his own energy in doing so. As fashioned, Sengetsu is able to quite literally feed off of these techniques, forcibly subduing the inhibition of chakra within them to convert it into nothing more than a source of water, which he can then devour as compensation for having to keep himself frequently hydrated. When the conversion is initiated, all physical based behaviors are essentially nonexistent towards Sengetsu, as they simply slip through him as if he were intangible, failing utterly to accomplish contact. When provoked, Sengetsu will simply splash away like a puddle, being able to quickly regenerate within a moment's notice to take up the form of his physical reputation once more. It is worth noting that even in his dissipated state —when the rest of his body is left outside the radius of his core, in the form of raindrops and such— Sengetsu is still more than capable of counterattacking. This has translated into the rest of his demon tribe having taken up close quarters combat as their preferred means of fighting in the past to take full advantage over such a grand scale festivity. On another note, this would indicate that Sengetsu is able to modify his own structure at will, choosing whether to show up as a solid or liquid. This would also mean that he is unable to counterattack within the same moment as his opponent. However, by relying upon his weapon, rather than his fists, Sengetsu is able to deal damage to his foes whilst retaining the properties of his being in a watery state, a luxury many of his ancestors had garnered in the past as well. **' ' (水鉄砲の術, Mizudeppō no Jutsu): Another installment of the same series, this technique functions as the rite of passage for members of the Hōzuki clan, much like the Fire Ball Technique does for the accursed Uchiha. It has been passed down among generations of the demon tribe, and along with some few other techniques, it is one of the most easily recognizable arts of the entire Hōzuki branch, having become one of their most signature abilities. Proving a natural affinity towards the ways of war, Sengetsu earnestly mastered the Water Gun Technique at a tender age, and later even prophesied its usage to an entirely separate level of comprehension. Much like the norm, Sengetsu initiates the usage of this technique by first mimicking the form of a fire arm with his hand, correlating his index finger to act as the barrel. Thereafter, a droplet of water is compressed to the utmost degree, before being fired at incredible speeds towards the opponent, with an interchangeable trajectory, due to Sengetsu's ability to manipulate the sources of water, rendering it essentially impossible to evade. Even countering the attack once it has been unleashed is stated to be immensely difficult, as it is capable of plunging through even the likes of solid concrete with little effort, and without losing any noticeable momentum. Piercing the flesh of the human body is said to be but a measly chore for the likes of the technique. Many practitioners of the Water Gun Technique have displayed the ability to utilize it through the use of both hands, doubling their potential in dealing damage to the opponent. However, Sengetsu has taken his execution of the technique to another level, to the point where the average shinobi questions whether or not it is even the same technique anymore. In the beginning, Sengetsu experimented with the technique day in and day out, looking for more instrumental ways to make it even that much more lethal; in the process, he established the method of using all his fingertips, literally the act of being able to unleash five bullets from a single hand where the rest of his clan members were limited into firing one. Then came the breakthrough. An impressive feat no matter how it is looked upon, Sengetsu is now able to harness the sharp shooting abilities of the Water Gun Technique from every ounce of his being, whether it be from the tip of his nose to the curve of his groin. This is akin to machine gun fire when activated simultaneously, and because Sengetsu relies on the already existent water vapor of the surrounding atmosphere as a basis for his water orientated techniques, doing so does not diminish his stamina in any way. **' ' (水遁・隋烏帽子, Suiton: Tate Eboshi): The widespread coverage of the profound Hydrification Technique expands to what is often time referred to as environmental dominance. Through the act of appearing in an alternate water source, the demon in question is able to fortify it to his liking, exchanging the principles to accomplish a fusion of the sorts. In other words, this is the art of expanding one's control of water beyond their own being and over a larger domain. When a water source has been specified, Sengetsu, as a user of the technique, is then able to channel his chakra into the the medium and gain complete control over its properties. This particular technique is the result of a truly treacherous creation; shaped into the form of a demon-fish, is an avatar made of the water element, possessing supreme destructive capabilities. It is the Hōzuki's long lost art, and their direct answer to countering tailed beasts. In the past, a of the technique —when compared to Sengetsu's prowess— was seen able to completely overwhelm the eight tails, through the mere usage of a small pool. However, when it is garnered in the presence of greater bodies of water, be it a lake or even an entire ocean, the potency of the technique is increased dramatically. It is stated in ancient Hōzuki folklore, that once upon a time, the demons themselves utilized this technique to gain control over the Land of Water by stationing several users along the coast of what eventually became Kirigakure. **'Flying Azure God Technique' (飛蒼神の術, Hisōjin no Jutsu): Speed is but a game fictionalized by improbable shinobi who haven't the slightest idea of who to go about conducting themselves in the eyes of war. Those who pledge hours on end into crafting their speed are considered nothing short of imbeciles by Sengetsu, who instead found an alternative method to not only reaching similar heights, but surpassing them —through the application of his hiden— all without having had to trouble himself with the likes of building leg muscle, or any other trivial matter. A technique devised by Enen Hōzuki, it was taught to Sengetsu by the creator herself. It follows a more widespread usage of the fundamental Hydrification Technique, targeting the already existent water vapor within the atmosphere rather than the medium that is already composing the demon's body. This allows the user to literally merge with the small droplets of water and resurface themselves a distance away, a feat akin to short distance teleportation. Though he has not been able to reach Enen's level of mastery in the technique, Sengetsu has still been able to make proper usage of the technique on multiple instances, and it now remains his preferred means of traveling, next to swimming. The speed of the technique, when initiated properly, can allow the practitioner to compete with even the likes of the Flying Raijin, though is not to be confused for a Space-Time orientated ninjutsu. Sengetsu normally uses this technique in tandem with a replacement jutsu, granting him great leverage, as well as the element of surprise. *' ' (霧隠れの術, Kirigakure no Jutsu): The most fundamental technique within the nation's history, it is preached to each and every soul entering the academy of Kirigakure. It has since become the village's signature technique, and what it has ultimately become infamous for; bearing the name of the village within its title, the Hiding in Mist Technique transcribes a separate fighting style to the user. By the time the individual in question has even become a shinobi, they have already long since mastered the jutsu, due to their constant exposure to it. A thick mist is present about Kirigakure at all times, rendering so much as a stroll in the park a hidden training session for the likes of its inhabitants. For Sengetsu, it was one of the earliest techniques he had ever acquired within his entire arsenal of shinobi tactics, coming before even the art of wielding a kunai or heaving a shuriken. Through the use of a single hand sign, Sengetsu is able to summon a thick stream of mist, which completely covers a considerable distance, turning everything into a blank white canvas; this is a common ploy for an assassin orientated shinobi such as Sengetsu, who is even able to cast illusions through this mist. To those who experience this miraculous sensation, it is as if they have been transported to another realm, where their line of sight has become their greatest enemy. Due to the nature of the technique, it acts as an effective counter against the most acquitted dōjutsu, by spreading chakra all about to jam their senses. In the case of sensory based shinobi, they too are at a disadvantage within the mist, as the overarching presence of Sengetsu's chakra spread out about the entire mist is enough to make his own impossible to differentiate. Additionally, Sengetsu's usage of the technique has proven very difficult to counter effectively. It is said even wind orientated techniques are unable to completely rid of the fog, due to how incredibly thick it is; this, along with the fact that Sengetsu is effortlessly able to add more to the vanishing mist makes it futile to even consider. **' ' (秘術・霧雨, Hijutsu: Kirisame): A profound application of the Hiding in the Mist Technique, this particular technique is labeled as a secret measure only accessible to those who are privileged enough to have been accepted as a member of the Hunter-nin organization. As the leader of the aforementioned unit, Sengetsu makes use of this technique very often, to completely dominate the battlefield to an entirely separate extent, so as to greatly hinder his opponent. This technique literally makes it impossible to garner techniques that utilize chakra against Sengetsu, as a powerful rain is summoned which targets enemy chakra signatures and absorbs them in the same instance they are drawn. Even those who are not intentionally raising their power levels are susceptible to this technique, as when struck by the rain, it will begin to drain the shinobi in question, until they are sucked dry from head to toe and drop dead. It is a technique of this caliber that makes the Hunter-nin Division so very fearsome, and at all once, so very successful. However, no one who has seen this technique has lived to tell he tale, or at the very least, carry on a message so as to inform others of its contents. The technique is able to absorb chakras of varying different levels, and in the past, proved even capable of subduing large threats such as tailed beasts and Sennin. It functions also as an ambushing maneuver as well, with the rain being setup over large distances to look as though it were a natural occurrence; this trait is used to lure and bait rogue shinobi, who are often misled by the various signals being sent and realize far too late that it was a ploy meant to deceive them. *' ' (水分身の術, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu): The cloning technique of those native to the water country, it is essentially a carbon copy of all others, though comes with its fair share of differences. As with all domestic jutsu of Kirigakure, it is taught to upcoming shinobi during their days in the academy; this just so happens to be where Sengetsu acquired knowledge of it as well. Simply by holding the seal of the tiger, Sengetsu is able to create replications of himself through the use of the water element. Each doppelgänger, under normal circumstances, is established with a tenth of user's overall power, and will dissipate into a puddle of water when struck. However, for a member of the Hōzuki clan, the technique functions a little differently. Due to his usage of the Hydrification Technique, Sengetsu is water itself; with this concept in mind, when he is in the process of creating a clone, he is able to utilize the water already present within his creation, literally using the water that is apart of his body in doing so. This is the act of separating his very being into separate portions, and following the principles of his hiden, contradicts the technique of its characteristic fractioned power limitation. In this case, the power of Sengetsu's clone depends on the amount of effort that is exerted in its creation. The more water and chakra supplied, the more powerful they stand as individuals; however, at the same time, they are all originals, as Sengetsu has divided his life into each of them. What is their greatest factor of this equation is that they are all also able to garner the Hydrificiation Technique as well, granting them an immunity towards physical attacks. *' ' (水牢の術, Suirō no Jutsu): When man encountered fault behind a purposeful intention, rules and regulations had been devised to maintain balance and ultimately ensure that certain mistakes were never made again, at least not without consequence. The most seen means of disciplinary action was foreseen in the form of a prison; a jail cell that locked fugitives behind close cropped bars and stowed them away from the moral rights of society. However, born abyss the torrent of what is Kirigakure, the council of the Second Mizukage found themselves with the necessity of a more severe punishment: the death sentence. And thus, a technique was created to compensate for the fulfillment of this necessity, one that not only manages to restrain the victim in question, but even more so, take their lives after a short period of time. Sengetsu, like many other shinobi from the hidden mist, has added this jutsu to his arsenal, deeming it quite useful in battle. Without so much as a hand seal, much less a single forethought, he is able to cast this technique with one of his limbs, sacrificing it to seal his enemy within a spherical prison made of water and empowered by the will of his chakra. The end product is an incredibly sustainable trap with water barriers more powerful than even tempered steel; however, even so, the technique is most formidable for its ability to drown whomever has been caught within it, quickly depriving them of the freedom of their own breath. Due to the user having to keep a portion of their body within the prison, this technique is usually seen initiated by a water clone. However, the Hozuki have since corrected this feeble error; as they are water themselves, it can be said that they themselves are the prison, which negates the necessity of having to place an arm within it in the first place. In the case of Sengetsu, he embeds a portion of his own being into his prisons, while still being able to move about freely. However unfortunate, the prison is still only retainable from a short vicinity of the user, meaning if he is cast too far away, it will ultimately undo itself. *' ' (水遁・水龍弾の術, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu): Second only to a Kiri-nin's ability to conceal themselves in mist, the Water Dragon Bullet is perhaps amongst the most widely reputed abilities of the village, to the point where many trespassers from Konoha have been proven able enough to have replicated it in the past, despite how strenuous the actual application presents itself to be. Indeed, the technique encompasses an absurd count of up to forty hand signs, more than likely the vast majority of the reason the technique is as well known as it is today. As befitting of his authoritative presence, Sengetsu has mastered this technique to the point where he has more than just halved the hand signs required to preform it; in actuality, it now requires a mere gesture, akin to the slight nod of his head. He is able to cast it without the presence of a nearby water source; Sengetsu is actually able to utilize this technique through his own body, summoning the serpent dragon from his makeshift flesh to attack his opponents out of surprise. With proper reason, it possesses great power, and carries devastating results. *' ' (水遁・大瀑布の術, Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu): A high ranking technique, it was kept a secret from Sengetsu throughout much of his childhood, in fear that the then young boy would be unable to properly harness its power. However, with time came experience, and he soon found himself worthy of encompassing such fortunate strength. Defined as an intriguing "water vortex", the technique begins through the introduction of a sudden uprising of water. This water is eventually shaped into a large pillar and rotated at incredible speeds, resulting in a behemoth cyclone of mass destruction. Akin to a tornado, it strikes the enemy from a fair distance, building strength as it approaches them; once contact has been established, it proceeds into tearing them into shreds by making use of the immense water pressure. Sengetsu has also been seen using this technique as a substitute for the Water Prison Technique, whereby he traps his opponent within the center of the twister to conceal their movements. *' ' (水遁・大爆水衝波, Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha): The very pinnacle of water manipulation, this technique serves as the milestone for all shinobi who label themselves as practitioners of the water element. Uniting his hands together, Sengetsu channels a tremendous amount of chakra into his stomach, before surging it all upwards through his throat, and finally, out from his mouth. This technique is much like vomitting for a member of the Hōzuki demon tribe, as nestled within them is nothing more than water, with even their internal organs being crafted from the profound element. Even so, the result is an incredible output of water, which is sufficient enough to alter the battlefield completely, giving Sengetsu the advantage no matter where he may be. This technique is often the very first to be utilized in each of his battles, serving as a stepping stone, or a setup of the sorts to set the stage for the duration of the match. The large sums of water are able to be manipulated to a further extent, whereby it is even possible to give them shape and form for more beneficial purposes. In its initial state, it appears as a towersome tsunami, and when utilized by Sengetsu, he is literally able to convert any physical form into a full fledged ocean. Another usage of the technique is one that combines the principles of the Water Prison Technique, to create a gargantuan water sphere that Sengetsu can control with himself acting as the epicenter, much like a of the Seven Swordsmen had done in the past. In more ways than one, this technique is a checkmate; unlike the latter, however, Sengetsu is not restricted to having to attack his prey from close range. Because Sengetsu is the embodiment of water in itself, the restraints of water he has forged in the first place is actually an extension of his own being; being inside this large behemoth construct is much like being inside of Sengetsu, meaning he is able to attack from any and all directions, without having to swim around by himself. *' ' (水遁・水鞭, Suiton: Suiben): As the commanding officer over the Hunter-nin unit of Kirigakure, Sengetsu was taught each and every one of their secret techniques, and over the years, he mastered them gracefully. Among the many was the Water Whip, a powerful weapon constructed from water that is capable of wounding his enemies from a distance. The water is condensed into such a form that it possesses incredible might, being able to effortlessly pry through the kekkei genkai of the First Hokage. It is more or less garnered by Sengetsu to restrain the many missing-nin he comes across; by lashing it towards them, he then wraps the length around their body, constricting their arms and legs. For further effect, Sengetsu can even apply lightning chakra through the whip to electrocute any disobedient pests. *' ' (水遁・水鏡の術, Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu): One of the signature spells of the Fourth Mizukage, the technique was eventually made available to the rest of Kirigakure sometime after his downfall; the many disciples he had raised over the course of his lifetime had founded worthy pupils of their own, with whom they shared the secrets to the technique. In a similar pattern, the mechanics behind the Water Mirror were shared amongst the many shinobi of Kirigakure —as was the case of the rasengan, apparently— until it had finally reached Sengetsu, who has since become a very experienced user of it. The technique is executed through the initial creation of a mirror from nothing more than pure water; often times, Sengetsu will merely stretch his hand forth to accomplish this measly task, generating the water from his being to do so. Thereafter, the water is crafted into a mirror, before Sengetsu moves his hand to the top, turning it sideways. The mirror replicates whatever it had previously reflected, birthing new life into any medium, even another person, so as to completely countering any incoming technique, even those that are normally attributed to being "unique". Equipment *'Hiraishin' (避雷針, Lightning Rod): Trivia *The name "Sengetsu" means "Crescent Moon" (繊月) and his family name "Hōzuki" means "Demon Lantern" (鬼灯). **Like the canon members of the clan, Sengetsu follows the tradition of having his name end with the -''getsu'' (月) suffix. *The names of Sengetsu's parents are derived from the manga series Bleach. *Sengetsu was created with the objective of replacing Sayuri as User:DazzlingEmerald's main Naruto character. **Whether this has been accomplished or not has yet to be seen. *All images appearing on the article were drawn by the author, User:DazzlingEmerald. **The infobox image itself was said to have taken over 3 hours to create. * According to the databook(s): ** Sengetsu's hobby is swimming. ** Sengetsu wishes to fight Kei Yotsuki (Kiba), Sayuri Hatake (Samehada), Zenjou (Kubikiribōchō), and Seigetsu Uchiha (Hiramekarei). ** Sengetsu's favorite food is salt-broiled saury, something he has in common with Kakashi Hatake. ** Sengetsu has completed 343 official missions in total: 76 D-rank, 52 C-rank, 88 B-rank, 101 A-rank, 26 S-rank. ** Sengetsu's most used word is . ***This is a reference to sports journalist . *Sengetsu's theme song, as chosen by User:DazzlingEmerald, is "Stupify" by Disturbed. *Sengetsu's backstory features several of the author's previous Kiri-nin. References